


End Of The Line

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	End Of The Line

“Bucky come on, it’s not scary, I promise.” Bucky looked at Steve suspiciously “I don't like roller coasters, Steve they make me uneasy,” Bucky admitted. “Please Bucky, for me, your best of the best of all your friends,” Steve laughed. “Fine but after this you owe me and have to do all my homework for the next week,” Bucky proposed. “Okay, fine, deal. Now come on. I don't want to wait forever,” Bucky huffed out. As he followed Steve to the line. Bucky felt uneasy and was shaking as the line kept moving briskly. When they got to the ride, Bucky was more then scared, he was in a panic. When ride operator announce, “before we get started, if anyone wants to get out, this is your last chance.” Bucky jumped to make a move, but Steve took his hand in his, “It will be okay I promise, till the end of the line always.” He nodded and sat back down, holding Steve’s hand the whole way.


End file.
